kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Go (chapter)
Let's Go is the two hundred and seventeenth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Opening Tag Line: There sounds the melody you will never hear again. In the huddle, Akashi states that if they win, it will be their second consecutive victory. He then asks if anyone has anything to say. Midorima states that he’ll score as many three pointers as possible. Aomine softly states he has nothing special to say. Murasakibara adds that once they win, he can freely eat his snacks. Kise openly wonders about everyone’s conflicting attitudes. Akashi smiles and says he’s confident that they meshing of their varying personalities will lead them to only one thing-victory. The game against Kamata West begins. Kuroko recalls Coach Shirogane’s words about Aomine—he tells everyone not to say anything to him at this point. Nijimura notices that Aomine is playing as riskily as ever. He observes the twins on the opposing team and questions Momoi about them. She replies that she has very little data on both of them. Surprised, Nijimura thinks to himself if this means that the twins have some kind of hidden skill. Suddenly, Kise accidentally fouls No. 8 (one of the twins), alerting Nijimura. Later, Aomine also receives a foul, and this time, Midorima and Murasakibara feel something is not right. During another play, Kise gets another foul. Kise knows he proceeded cautiously, and the twin fell on his own. Upset, he argues with the referee. Akashi yells at him to stop it; watching Kise, Nijimura also mildly curses. However, Kise earns a technical foul from the referee. Everyone is horrified at the sudden turn of events. Murasakibara lightly hits Kise and tells him to cut it out. Akashi observes that the twins are not fast, but they have impeccable timing. On the bench, Kuroko listens to Nijimura’s analysis. Nijimura states he’s never seen players develop a skill that focuses specifically on fouling their opponents. Fatigue from pressure and frustration starts to build around Teiko. Kise is benched, and the game’s pace slows down. By the end of the first half, the score is Teiko 26, Kamata West 31. This is the first time ever that the current Teiko team has had a lower score than their opponents’. Moreover, Aomine has earned four fouls. Midorima reasons that it’s a result of Aomine’s current unstable minds that is making him play sloppily. When the team goes to the locker room, Coach Shirogane asks Aomine to stay. As they are walking down the hall, Akashi asks about Kuroko; Kise says he went to get some air. Akashi instructs Kise to get Kuroko in two minutes—they will definitely need Kuroko’s power to win; Akashi’s words surprise Midorima. Coach Kouzou Shirogane coughs before he speaks to Aomine. He starts by apologizing—he knew that Aomine was having problems because of his accelerated growth, but his own desire to see how far his talent would develop outweighed his concern for Aomine’s feelings. He begs Aomine not to throw away his talent—he doesn’t know if will definitely work out if he doesn’t give up; however, if he does give up, nothing will remain. Aomine starts, suddenly realizing that Shirogane quoted his own words to Tetsu. Shirogane admits that he stole them form Aomine. Aomine then sighs, stating he knows they can’t go back to those days; nevertheless, he still wants to win. Kuroko gets a call from Ogiwara. He apologizes for his previous behavior and assures Kuroko they’ll fulfill their promise next year. He knows Kuroko is facing the twins and ask him to get revenge for him as well. Strengthened by his words, Kuroko’s resolve reawakens. Aomine meets Tetsu outside, and they both decide that they have to win first. In the next half, Kuroko asks Coach Shirogane to let him play. Surprised, Kise states that it’s rare for Kuroko to ask for something. Akashi asks Aomine and Kuroko if they’re ready—determination renewed, they both reply affirmatively. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Teikō Junior High vs Kamata West Junior High Techniques used *Daiki Aomine's Formless Shot *Daiki Aomine's Speed and Agility Trivia *The struggle against the twins is not in the anime. Navigation